


The Sign

by arrowsong



Series: Ghosts That We Knew [7]
Category: Bones (TV), Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dealing with PTSD, F/M, Fluff, Old Friends, VA support groups, coffee and crosswords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsong/pseuds/arrowsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of flirting, and trying to swallow back feelings, Bucky Barnes finally gets his sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sign

In the cold, grey hours of Thursday morning Charlie trudged through the front door of her apartment, dropping her bag to the ground before turning the deadbolt.  Tristan Katz was officially dead.  And while it had taken a bit longer than they would have liked, together she and Spence got everything they needed from Katz for the database.  Exhausted, she kicked off her boots before shrugging out of her black leather jacket. Covering a yawn with the back of her hand she removed, and hung up, her holster before dragging her weary body down the hall towards the bedroom. 

She didn’t catch a wink of sleep on the plane. Reid slept like a baby next to her, even going so far as to drool on her shoulder, but every time she closed her eyes to try to sleep all she saw was him. Katz, as his body swung at the end of a rope, kicking and struggling for air. Twenty-three minutes.  It took twenty-three, long, excruciating minutes for him to die.  The very thought made her stomach churn, and she felt as though she’d be sick just thinking about it. Why did it have to be hanging?

As they waited in the seating area of the death chamber Reid kept whispering facts in her ears, as though that would make any of it easier. For thirty-nine minutes her ears buzzed with whispers such as _did you know that Washington State is the only state to still allow hangings by choice? All other states use hanging as a secondary method if lethal injection is not possible._ There were others, famous people who had been hanged throughout history, and how on average full death was expected to occur within twenty minutes.  She didn’t feel pity for him; Tristan Katz was a truly deplorable human being who deserved his fate, but the thought of death being anything other than quick made her skin crawl.  She’d take a bullet to the heart any day.

Instead, she turned her iPod on to her jazz playlist, and stared out the window into the night sky until she was brought back to happier days, life in New Orleans, and sitting around in Jason’s kitchen as they talked art, music, and books.  Occasionally her mind drifted to James.  Thoughts of him dressed for a night out on the town, his blue eyes brimming with youthful exuberance, instead of how they’d been marred by the pain of experience, floated in the back of her mind.  How different a boy he must have been from the man he became – the one he was forced to become.  The thought of him with that same boyish grin and certain joie de vivre brought her some small comfort, lifting some of the weight she felt in her heart.

Throwing herself on the plush double size bed, face down, Charlie grinned as she buried her face in the crimson and burnt orange coloured sheets, breathing in their fresh scent.  Nothing better than coming home to freshly laundered sheets. Lifting her weary head she saw the clock on her nightstand read 6:38 – sometimes she really hated taking the red eye. Sitting next to the clock she saw the little red light of doom blinking away furiously at her.

“God.  What the hell do you want now?” she groaned, pawing at the device until her hand made contact with the button of her answering machine.

The same little automated voice that she still didn’t know how to reprogram replied, “you have five new messages _._ ”

 _Five?_ Thought Charlie, leaning up against the pillows, mildly surprised.  _Looks like someone was popular while she was away._ Still too tired to sit up properly, she clicked the play button while simultaneously burying her face into the burnt orange coloured pillowcase that matched her sheets – she missed her bed.

_Hello Miss Rhys, this is David O’Rourke from the Memphis Daily News . . ._

“Delete,” she cut the message off mid-sentence. The media mania surrounding her father had died sown somewhat, but there were still the odd die hard who still deluded themselves into believing they could score an interview with her. “Next.”

_Good afternoon Miss Rhys, it’s Eleanor from Crest Dry Cleaners.  We just wanted to tell you that your order is ready for pick up. We’re open Monday to Saturday between the hours of . . ._

“Got it.”  Delete.

_Good evening Miss Rhys, this is Charlotte Day from  . . ._

“God, haven’t they fired you by now?” Delete.

_Hey Monet, you got your phone off. What gives? Anyways listen, Angela’s back from maternity leave, and she’s feeling a little overwhelmed with work.  What do you say you come over, work some of your magic, and create a few faces for us huh? Haven’t seen you in forever – could be fun working together again. Let me know.  It’s Booth._

“Not now Seeley, Monet needs some shut eye,” she grumbled before hitting skip.

_Charlie! I tried you on your cell but your phone is off.  Anyways, I’m calling because I’m going to be in town for a couple days, and was wondering if you wanted to grab coffee or take in a museum, or something.  It’ll have to be quick – I leave Thursday evening for Utah.  Anyways give me a call back; I’d like to see you before I go. Same number, and please – don’t tell anyone. Miss you kiddo._

“Gideon,” she whispered rolling onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.  She hadn’t seen Jason in almost three years, when they met up in Modesto following an arson case. Looking over at the clock it was now 6:44 am.  If she knew Jason, he’d be awake now, on his second cup of coffee, finishing yesterday’s crossword while he waited for this morning’s paper, or playing chess on his phone.  She’d give him a call, and look at arranging a quick good-bye coffee – after she listened to her last message.

_This message is for Agent Rhys.  This is Director Nick Fury over at S.H.I.E.L.D. Now I understand you’re currently out on assignment, but we’d like you to come by our offices as soon as you get back – there is something we’d like to discuss with you in person.  Give Agent Coulson a call when you get this._

“There goes my eight hours.”  Rolling to her right, she reached over for the white cordless phone she kept on the stand next to her reading lamp, and dialled Jason’s number.

 

* * *

 

Setting down his coffee, Gideon paused t look out the open window next to him before picking his paper back up. Three more. He only needed three more clues until his crossword was complete.   _A cheeky arch,_ he mulled the clue over in his mind, nearly missing the appearance of a someone coming to his left in his peripheral.

“Please tell me that is only your third cup.”

Looking up at the source of the voice, Gideon saw a familiar pair of green eyes smiling down at him.  They were a little duller in colour – they didn’t pop the way they usually did – and her smile was worn, but he would recognize that face any day.

“Charlie,” he returned the grin, sliding his reading glasses on top of his head before standing to greet her properly.

“Uncle Gideon,” she grinned, leaning into his embrace.

“It’s good to see you kiddo,” he smiled fondly at her, the way a proud uncle did when you showed him your participation badge – didn’t matter how well you did, so long as you tried.  “I was starting to worry I wouldn’t get to see you this trip. I saw the news about the guy in Washington after I left you that message. You just get in?”

“Few hours ago – yeah,” she bobbed her head before stifling a yawn.  “What clue are you stuck on?” she wondered looking over the top of his paper.  “You had that look on your face you get when you’re stuck.  I could see it clear across the room.”

“Eighteen down, fourteen spaces, a cheeky arch,” he grumbled. “Don’t worry about it.  I’ll finish it on the plane tonight before I start today’s puzzle.”

“A cheeky arch,” Charlie repeated the clue under her breath. “That has to be the zygomatic arch.” Picking the paper up from where he’d dropped it on the table, and plucking the pen from his hands.  “The Zygomatic arch is your cheekbones,” she explained, filling in the spaces. “And what do you know,” she smiled proudly. “It fits,” turning the paper around for him to see she showed him the completed clue.

“That’s right.  I forgot, you took anatomy as part of your biomedical illustrations certification.” He took the paper and pen from her, setting it back into his bag so their coffee could continue without distraction. As he did so, Charlie flagged down one of the café’s numerous waiters and ordered a coffee for herself, as well as something to eat.

“Top of my class to boot,” replied Charlie, turning her attention back to Gideon once she was finished with the waiter. Academically it had been one of her most trying classes – but also the most rewarding. She found the subject fascinating, and shortly afterwards she knew where she wanted her art to take her. It had been a real turning point in her academic career.

“You always were a bright kid,” Jason smiled proudly. He could go on, but judging from the way Charlie averted her gaze he had the distinct feeling she wasn’t in the mood for a stroll down memory lane. 

They slipped into easy conversation as the waiter brought Charlie her to go cup of coffee, and the blueberry muffin she ordered for breakfast. Not surprising, it didn’t take long for Jason to fill Charlie in on everything he’d done since the last time they saw each other in Modesto. 

“So, you want to talk about it?” he wondered throwing a twenty dollar bill down on the table, waving off the ten that she held out in his direction, in attempt to pay for her order.  Together they exited out the front of the café, and made their way to the park they always strolled through whenever he was around.

Strolling as they chatted always felt more comfortable to Charlie. Whenever she tried sitting and talking over a cup of coffee or something she felt like she was in the middle of a business meeting, or an interview. Instead, walking amongst the trees, taking in the colour of the changing leaves as glimpses of sunlight filtered through, inhaling the crisp autumn air with its subtle notes of aging leaves smoke from the fires trying to chase away autumns chill, it all felt so relaxing.  Natural.

“What are you talking about?” she inquired, brows raised in a knowing look.  She knew when Jason was fishing.  While he had often forgot his manners on case, he had always been exceptionally sensitive towards her and her situation. He never broached the subject himself, only hinting at it until she broke down and brought it up.

“You never pass up on the chance to have a cheesecake brownie, especially in favour a blueberry muffin unless something is bothering you. And don’t tell me about breakfast. I’ve seen you eat those things at seven in the morning.  Something’s on your mind.”

“I forgot who I was walking with,” Charlie suppressed a chuckle.  “Good to know your retirement has dulled your profiling abilities.”  It wasn’t until they were past the pond with the three-tiered fountain that she finally started to open up.  “There’s this thing that I need to do, and I guess I’m just trying to figure out when would be the best time to do it, because once I do – everything changes.  Should I do it tonight, and get it over with, or do I hold off just a bit longer. We’re flying out for another case tonight.  Maybe I should wait until we get back, give myself a bit of time to think things over. But it’s been weeks, shouldn’t all the thinking be done by now? I don’t know. I don’t know what to do, and I don’t like not knowing. And I mean statistically speaking these kinds of things have not go well for me in the past. They seem like they will, and then they don’t, so what’s to say this time is going to be any different?”

In all the time Gideon had known her, he had never seen Charlie so worked up, and flustered over anything; not even the day her father had been arrested.  Whatever it was that was going on, it was clearly important to her, and was of a personal nature.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, and I’m sure I don’t want to know. But if this thing is something that you want, then allow me to remind you of something H. Jackson Brown Jr. once said. _Never let the odds keep you form doing what you know in your heart you were meant to do.”_ A warm hand clapped her shoulder. “I have never known you to be afraid of anything, there have been hard calls in the past, and you’ve made them – even when they were at great risk to yourself.  I have no doubt that whatever you decide you’ll make the right choice – you always have.  If you feel that this is something you need to do, then don’t wait; don’t let anything keep you from doing it. _Nothing is more expensive than a missed opportunity._ ”

Before Charlie could comment, and tease him that he’d been reading the _Life’s Little Instruction Book_ again, Gideon’s watch started beeping.  Checking his wrist the smile slowly faded from his face as he pulled her in for a hug.  “Sorry kiddo, but I have to get going if I want to make my plane.”

“Alright,” she nodded, lamenting the fact that their visit was so brief and that she’d wasted their time together griping about her problems. His hold on her lingered a little longer than usual, but eventually it ended and Gideon got up from the bench.

“You coming?”

“I think I’m going to sit here a bit longer,” she declined. It was such a beautiful autumn day, she wanted to sit outside and enjoy it a little while longer. “Have a safe trip to Utah.”

“I will,” Gideon promised. “Take care of yourself Charlie. And good luck.” With one final goodbye and nod of his head, he turned, and started the walk back to the park entrance.

Pulling out her cell phone from one jacket pocket, and a small card from her bag, Charlie punched the number into her phone. As she sat there, with the late September sun against her cheeks, her heart raced as she heard the phone begin to ring. 

“Hey,” she replied with a breathy smile when he finally picked up after the fourth ring.  “It’s me. Listen, what are you doing tonight?”

 

* * *

 

“Stop fidgeting. Why are you so nervous? You’ve done this before, you’re going to be fine,” Steve leaned over in his seat to remind Bucky. “Besides, there’s no saying you actually have to do this if you don’t think you can.”

“No. I know,” Bucky nodded, licking his lips for the third time in under a minute, fingers drumming against his leg.  “I want to do this – I need to. I just . . .” he paused, and looked around the crowded room, gulping. “I didn’t expect there to be so many people here tonight.” No way there could be that many people there normally. There was always so many seats available every other time they came. Tonight it felt as though there were scarcely any seats free in the crowded community centre.  If they weren’t careful he might end up having to sit in Steve’s lap for the meeting.

“Well, whether you do or you don’t, just remember.”

“You’re with me till the end of the line,” Bucky smiled as he said the words.  Steve may have had his own issues following the war, coming out of the ice, and waking up seventy years later than he remembered, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to put them aside in an instant in order to be there for him. So many of the others they listened to here at the support group had no one. Their marriages ended, friends pulled away, and their families were at a lost as to how to help. But he had Steve. He always had Steve – Thank God. He’d be lost without him.  “Thanks for coming with me tonight, man.  Means a lot.”

“For you? Anything.”

 

Pulling back the wooden doors, Charlie looked around, hopelessly lost. _Where the hell is 3A?_ This was the right address, but it was a part of DC she was unfamiliar with.  Ready to pull out her phone and message for help, she heard a familiar voice drift from down the hall.  Sliding her phone back into her pocket she walked on the balls of her feet to avoid the clicking of her heels against the linoleum floor from announcing her presence.  She was already running twenty minutes late – great way to make a good impression, just thank God it wasn’t a first one. 

A little further down the hall, she found the room she was looking for – Event Room 3A.  _Thank God – some one left the door open!_ Sneaking in silently, she scanned the room until she found Sam, standing at the back as James sat next to Steve on folding chairs in the crowded little event room. Evidently, DC was filled with more battle scarred veterans than anyone cared to realize. 

“Hey,” Sam mouthed once he caught sight of her, looking lost in the doorway. “Glad you could make it.”

“Hey,” she whispered, tiptoeing over towards Sam. “So sorry I’m late. Parking here is crazy – Morgan is still circling trying to find a place.  Did I miss much?”

“Nah – just started.”

 James was talking. Recounting his latest set back in the battle to control his PTSD. His nightmares. They came back, worse than they’d been in a while, so bad in fact that he was back to his old habits of not sleeping.  He was seeing his therapist in the morning, hoping that maybe they’d be able to help.

“At this point it just feels useless,” he confessed, running fingers through his hair. “Nothing helps. Not for long. I close my eyes and I see them – all the people I hurt.  They’re begging me for their lives, and I’m screaming.  I don’t want to do this, I don’t want to hurt them, but I can’t stop it.  I can’t stop the trigger from being pulled.  I’m sick of feeling powerless. So I applied for an active field agent position with the agency my friends work for. I thought maybe I could get some control back. But it had a psych eval, and I’m still waiting for the results, and the more I wait, the more helpless it all feels.  I mean, is this what I can expect my life to be like form now on? Waiting around for job after job to reject me because I can’t keep the ghosts in my head under control?”

Charlie exchanged a look with Sam.  This was the part where he, the moderator, was supposed to say something helpful or encouraging to the speaker.  She waited for his permission, which came in the form of a nod and knowing smirk, before saying anything.

 “It does get easier,” she answered from the back of the room, causing everyone to turn in their seats and look at her.  “In time. Speaking from experience, that feeling of powerlessness fades.  You’ll never fully go back to who you were, but you do get to move forward. You might not get rid of the ghosts completely, but the hauntings will become less frequent. And the most important thing to remember is that you’re not alone in this. Ever.”

“Well said,” Sam leaned over, whispering in her ear, before taking back over.  Quickly he explained Charlie’s background, before moving on with meeting business as usual.

 

* * *

 

Once Sam said his final words to the group, Bucky bolted out of his seat, and headed straight for Charlie.  His heart had stopped beating the moment he heard her voice from the back of the room, and he needed to know what, or who, brought her there tonight.  He couldn’t fight the lump in his throat when he saw the smile on her face once their eyes met. 

“What are you doing here?” he greeted through his astonishment. “I didn’t even know you were back from Washington.”

“Got back this morning,” she smiled, stifling a yawn, hoping he didn’t mistake it for boredom. “I called Sam earlier to find out what you guys were up to tonight, and he invited me.”

“I thought it might do you some good to hear it coming from someone else for a change,” Sam explained, breaking away from a few of the others in the group to join his friends with a curious Steve by his side. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“No, not at all,” Bucky shook his head, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  “Took me by surprise, but it was nice.”  He was trying so hard to play nonchalant around her, not that it was working, but he tried.  “Wait, when did you get his number?”

“We exchanged info on Saturday as she waited for Coulson.” Sam chuckled at Bucky’s jealousy flare up briefly.

“Sam thought it might be good for me to hear you speak about what you’re going through – hear it in your own voice.  Besides I had something I needed to do anyways. I picked this up this morning, and asked director Fury if I could give it to you in person,” she grinned. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a large case file, handing it over in James’s direction. “Congratulations Agent Barnes, you have been officially declared fit for duty, and will be returning to the field with haste.”

Bucky could barely breath as he looked over the carefully hand written notes in his psych eval, but his eyes never strayed far from the large red ‘approved’ stamp on his file.  He couldn’t believe it – he was returning to the field. “Why? How?” he stammered in his disbelief.

“James,” Charlie chuckled.  He still didn’t understand the point of the eval. Bless his heart. “My job was to determine whether or not there was still some small piece of the Winter Soldier buried deep inside of you – and if there was a risk that it might come out.  Not to determine if you had PTSD.”

“You think he’s really gone?” Bucky looked up, hopefully, from the file.

“I know he is,” she replied.  Reaching over she gave his arm a light rub.  “It was pretty obvious from the start of the eval. When we started talking about your age you flexed your hand three times – subconsciously determining how many times older you are than me, subtly denoting signs of romantic interest – something the Winter Soldier was programmed to ignore.  But the real clincher was actually after the eval officially ended.”

“What happened after the eval?” Steve interjected, confused. Bucky didn’t talk much about what happened after he claimed to have forgotten something in the office. At the time he played along, but he knew the only thing Bucky had forgotten was to try and get the Agent’s phone number.

“Yeah, what exactly did I do aside from make a total ass of myself?” wondered Bucky, looking every bit as lost as Steve and Sam.

“You told me you were sorry,” she explained averting her gaze from the three pairs of eyes on her, cheeks flushing.

“What?”

Taking a deep breath she realized that for a brief moment she forgot that she wasn’t talking to profilers.  These people didn’t read into every word or minor action.  It was refreshing. “You didn’t know me; you didn’t know about my past, but you knew I was upset, and you told me you were sorry for whatever was bothering me.  It was a sign of empathy.  We . . . I mean, I profiled that the Winter Soldier was incapable of empathy – he couldn’t function with it.  By displaying empathy you definitively proved that the Winter Soldier was gone for good. And what made it even more conclusive, was the fact that you did it entirely on your own accord – not because of a psych eval.”

Waiting for the series of congratulations to die down amongst James and his friends, Charlie continued. “I also wanted to give you this,” she slid a small business card in the front pocket of his button down shirt. “My personal number is on the back.  It’s the best way to reach me if you have any questions regarding the Eval.  Or, if you need me for something else.”

“Such as?” wondered Bucky with a suggestive smirk.

“Such as,” she grinned, avoiding the gaze currently causing her cheeks to burn,  “showing me some of those 1940s moves of yours, Superman.” 

“Well we’re just about finished here – you want to grab a cup of coffee with us?” offered Steve.

“I wish I could, but I’ll have to take a rain check. There’s an arsonist hell bent on burning down a small town in New Mexico.” Exchanging looks with Bucky, who was grinning more than the Cheshire cat, Charlie leaned in kissing his cheek gently, before turning on her heels, and made her way through the crowd to the front door.

“Damn. Now that was smooth,” Sam let out a low whistle, as they watched the young woman confidently walk away.

Bucky dug the card out of his pocket, and turned it over in his hands.  She was right. There it was plain as day, written in green ink was her personal, unlisted phone number.  To the left of it was a little daisy with a smiley face in the centre.  She was a doodler.  He loved doodlers.  He stared down at the card, smiling to himself, eager to test out that number when Steve smacked his arm, hard.  Looking up from the little card in his hands, he found Charlie standing in front of him again.  Now he could actually do something about his feelings for her, like kiss her.

“Sorry, I forgot one more thing,” she laughed casually. “Just something minor, it’s silly really.”

 Bucky was about to ask what it was she’d forgotten when he was stopped, by the presence of her lips brushing softly against his as she threw one arm around his neck suddenly.  Acting on instinct, he cupped her face in his palms, before wrapping one warm around her waist, pulling her body in close to him while burying the other in her thick hair pressing her lips firmly against his, grateful he didn’t just stand there like an idiot as she kissed him.

Her lips were warm and soft, just as he imagined they would be.  What he didn’t expect was her tasting like vanilla and chai – a latte perhaps? Maybe it was her lip balm?  He didn’t know why, but he’d gotten it into his head that like her shampoo her lip balm would also be coconut.  Whatever it was she wore on her lips though, it was delicious and left his tingling, and begging for more. Just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, and the kiss ended far too soon for his liking.

“Um,” he blinked once she stepped back.  “What . . . what was . . . what?” His mind suddenly turned to the consistency of pudding, and he had difficulty stringing two words together – let alone enough to make a full sentence, or a thought. But he was smiling, grinning like a stupid kid seeing his crush at the school dance.  That was something he definitely wanted to do again.

“I don’t want to spend my life wondering what that might have been like – just in case I don’t get that phone call,” she smiled leaning in to whisper the last bit.  

“Oh trust me, I think you’re definitely going to be getting that call,” Sam chuckled at the mildly stunned, yet incredibly dopey expression on Bucky’s face.

“I certainly hope so,” Charlie replied, not taking her eyes off Bucky’s face, with an amused smile.  “Y’all have a good night now.”  Without another word she waved goodbye to the others and walked away to meet her team as they waited for her outside the meeting hall in the parked SUV.

 

 

* * *

 

 

            The jet’s turbines came to a slow whirr before stopping entirely. Removing the ear buds from her ears, Charlie leaned over and gently began nudging Reid’s shoulder rousing him from his nap.  “Rise and shine, pretty boy,” she whispered playfully. 

            Yawning as he stretched, Reid rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes. “How long was I out?” he wondered as Charlie handed him his go bag from the overhead compartment.

            “Since take off,” snickered JJ.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty’s back from the dead,” teased Morgan, ruffling Reid’s hair.

“Hey, cut that out.  Charlie!” He swatted away at Morgan’s hand, whining for his big sister to intervene on his behalf.

“Boys, settle down,” Charlie warned, semi-seriously, with a tired grin on her face as she looked up from her pile of paperwork. It was late, everyone was tired, and it had been a long case.   She was in no mood to deal with the boys’ usual horsing around.  

“Good work everyone,” Hotch spoke up, giving them their final little pep talk before disembarking.  “We’ll regroup at 0800 in the conference room, Monday. Until then, re-coop, try to get some rest.  Don’t call . . . I’m serious.”  He gave them a warning look indicating that he was, in fact, serious.  He didn’t want to hear from them over the weekend unless one of them happened to be offering to babysit for an evening.

“Aye, aye Captain,” Rossi chuckled slinging his bag over his shoulder, getting ready to get off the plane. 

“Woo,” Morgan cheered along with Prentiss and JJ. “Free weekend. Any big plans for you Rhys?” he asked, draping one arm on Charlie’s shoulder as they started down the stairs, stepping into the chilled night air.

“Oh yeah.”  Charlie laughed.  “Try going home, crawling in to my ever loving bed, and not getting out again until Monday.”

“Looks like you’re gonna have some company,” commented Reid coming up behind them.

“Why, you offering?” teased Charlie glancing back over her shoulder as Reid followed them on to the tarmac, recalling their conversation at the dance studio following Zumba. 

“What? No.”  Reid replied quickly, making a disgusted face as his cheeks burned a fierce scarlet.  “That borders on incest.  Besides, I think he’s more your type,” he pointed over her shoulder towards the hangar.

Multiple sets of eyes followed Reid’s out stretched hand. As per usual Garcia waited patiently to greet her beloved Derek, it was the figure standing next to her that caused a few “oohs” and more than one of her colleagues to jostle Charlie’s arm. A couple feet next to Garcia stood a familiar Sergeant dressed in black jeans, army tee, black leather jacket and visitors badge. 

From the moment she met his eyes Charlie fought the losing battle to keep the grin from splitting her face from ear to ear as her skin tingled with a nervous excitement.  She didn’t trust her eyes enough to believe she was actually seeing what she thought she was seeing. With long, eager strides, she broke away from her team, and veered towards the soldier.

“What are you doing here?”  She demanded, grinning in disbelief.  She expected he’d call to arrange their date, but she never expected this.  This better than she could even imagine.

“I forgot something,” replied Bucky bursting out into a smile of his own.  His eyes burned with an electricity that turned his baby blues into luminous ocean tides, sweeping Charlie out to sea with every second his gaze lingered on her.

“Oh and what did you - ” she was promptly cut off by his lips brushing against hers as his fingers caressed the side of her face before threading themselves in her hair.

Suddenly her skin started tingling for a very different reason.  Dropping the duffel bag, that had been casually slung over one shoulder, to the ground, Charlie reached up, wrapping both of her arms around his neck.  Leaning into the kiss she allowed herself to simply melt into his arms as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

“To thank you for finally giving me that sign,” whispered Bucky between ragged breaths as his forehead pressed against hers. His heart hammered furiously in his chest; it was nice to have it hammer that way, for a change.

“Any time,” murmured Charlie.  Looking up at him through the pieces of her hair, she smiled.  “Told you I’d make it obvious.” 

“Thank God,” he said, picking her up by wrapping his metal arm around her waist, he spun her around.  “You have dinner yet?”

“Does a bag of pretzels on the plane count?” she wondered playfully, picking up her bag from where she dropped it on the tarmac after he set her back down.

“No.”

“Then it looks like I’m all yours.”

“Mhmm, I like the sounds of that.” Bucky wrapped one arm around her waist again, pulling her in close to him for another kiss. Lacing their fingers together they followed the rest of her team, who quickly tried to pretend they hadn’t been watching the couple the whole time.

“Way to play it cool guys,” Charlie called as they passed them, making their way towards the elevator. “So, where did you want to go for dinner?” she wondered, pressing the close button once she and James were safely enclosed in the elevator.

His fingers toyed with hers, thumb brushing lightly against the back of her hand, “so I thought maybe we could go back to your place, order some take out, and you could show me that Mummy movie Garcia says you’re so nuts about, and just have a lazy night in together. Cause honestly, I'm dying to know you.”

Leaning in Charlie kissed him sweetly. “This might be just the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me,” she confessed stepping out into the Quantico lobby.

“Stick with me kid,” Bucky laughed, draping his arm around her shoulders before returning his visitors badge to the front desk. “Gonna show you the way a real gent treats his lady.”

Everyone still working eyed the strange man with the metal arm holding their colleague as they walked out the front doors of FBI headquarters and into the late Friday night air, as though they couldn’t believe their eyes.  There would be plenty of gossip around the office come Monday morning. Funnily enough, Charlie didn’t care. Let them stare. The only person who mattered to her in that moment was currently holding her like it was the most natural thing in the world, and looked at her the way she always wanted, like she was the only person in the whole damn world aside from them.  The feeling filled her with a warm, giddy excitement she hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever.  Looking back at James she grinned, definitely no regrets.

 

* * *

 

_Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you’ve never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more._

_– Bob Marley_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the official end to the series. More one shots featuring the happy couple will come, but this here ends the official story of how Bucky met Charlie.


End file.
